Simple Moment
by Vickie4Ever
Summary: I'm gonna sitck to writing oneshots for a while !i got a new laptop! so i'll be posting new stories alot more. How one simple moment can mean the world to a couple. M/G


A simple moment

_Who knew that one's life can change in a matter of minutes, that 3 simple words could mean the world to someone. Well at the moment the living proof that, that can happen stood embracing in the middle of a crowded bar feeling that they were the only ones on earth._

2 Hours earlier

The band of crime fighting super heroes came walking in to the bullpen tired but glad that it was over. 3 weeks of chasing an unsub who kidnapped families and made the parents fight for the survival of their kids. They manage to catch him before he force another pair of parents to fight. First to enter the bull pen was Hotch, fearless unit chief making his way to his office [probably to finish more paperwork]. Following him was Rossi also heading to his office. Next came Reid and Prentiss talking quietly heading for their desks. JJ came in 2nd last heading to her office without a word. Last but not lease came Derek Morgan who only made it half way to his desk before being engulfed in a bone crushing hug from the one and only Penelope Garcia. They had an uncanny way of knowing what each other needed without uttering a word. After the Tamara and Penelope's brake up with her longtime boyfriend Kevin Lynch, they grew even closer than before.

'Are you ok?' Garcia whispered quietly.

'I am now, thank you baby girl.' He whispered back.

Penelope pulled back from their embrace and smiled softly. With a nod she looked at the clock on the wall and look around the bullpen at the rest of the team.

'I really could use a drink right now,' Emily said

'Yeah me too,' said Morgan, 'how bout' you baby girl?'

'Sure why not,' Garcia replied with a tired smile.

'Ditto' JJ said as she came in the room hearing Emily 'Reid?' he nodded.

'Ok! I'll go ask Hotch and Rossi,' Emily said jogging up the short flight of stairs to the offices.

Hotch and Rossi agreed and the team gathered and headed off to their usual bar. As they got settled at their table Reid and Emily went and got the first round of drinks. It wasn't a big surprise that Morgan got asked to dance no more than 5 minutes later. What was a shocker was him declining all the offers.

'Handsome! You're breaking their hearts!' Penelope said amused.

'Well I rather spend some time with my best friend then go dance with some strangers,' He replied before drinking his beer.

'Come on the last case was tough, go unwind and get your 'groove thang on' Penelope said it a chuckle.

'Only if you're dancing with me,' he said with a smirk.

'You know I don't dance in public hot stuff!'

'Come on Pen! One dance,'

'Nope!' she crossed her arms and shook her head.

'Please baby girl? For me? I'll help me unwind!' he said with a puppy dog face.

'No fair! That face can be considered a weapon,' she said but agreed and got up with him.

Soon one dance turned in to 2 and then 3. The next was a slow song and he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close causing her to wrap her arms around his neck. Ignoring the envious looks from the women around them Penelope leaned into his chest with a happy sigh.

'Thank you for dancing with me baby girl,' he whispered into her ear hot breath causing her to shiver in the most wonderful way.

'My pleasure Hot stuff,'

There was a quiet moment for a bit before Derek spoke up.

'I love you baby girl,' he stated softly.

'I love you too,' Penelope mumbled

'No, Baby Girl I'm in love with you!' he said in a louder firmer voice.

Garcia stiffened at those works she closed her eye and raised her head up off his chest. She opens her eye to stare right into his love filled ones. Her mouth got dry as she tried to speak.

'W... when?' she asked softly

'Since the words 'Baby Girl', he replies.

Her eyes open wider at the truthfulness in his voice. She swallowed and asked again,

'W… why?'

'There is no 'Why?' I love the way you cause your you. You are beautiful, smart, witty, kind, you have a heart of gold.' He pauses to brush a red curl out behind her ear, 'you see the good in people, your strong,'

'No I'm not,' her eyes drop.

'Yes you are! Even with all the things we see and go through you still see the beauty in the world. You are the light of the team, out sunshine and my god given solace. Without you baby girl we wouldn't solve half the cases we do.' He puts his hand on her chin to lift her face to his.

'I wouldn't lie to you, you ARE strong. Stronger than anyone gives credits for.'

'oh Derek' as tears start to slide down her face.' I'm in love with you too!'

He captures her lips in a slow and beautiful first kiss, putting all his love into it. She starts to respond and makes it deeper. Burying his hand in her red locks and using the one to push them closer. Tighten her arms around his neck and pushing back into his body. Air finally became an issue so Derek pulls back and peppers her face with little kisses.

'Derek… I'm scared, what if you wake one day realizing that you made a mistake. I won't be able to take that,' she says softly doubts and insecurities came flooding back.

'There's no way I'm ever going to fall out of love with you. You're the only on for me silly girl. You are and forever be my life. Don't worry whatever happens we'll get through it together,' Derek says seeing the fears melt out of her eyes at his words.

'Thank you Derek,' she says holding him tighter.

'Never doubt my love for you ok?' he says with a small smile. She nods and he leans in for another kiss and everything around them cease to exist.

At that moment they began the next chapters of their lives together and never doubted each other. What started out a simple moment, turned into the moment they will never forget as long as they were breathing.

_**The End**_


End file.
